


Swirling Emotions

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Romance, Romance, amedot - Freeform, perithyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and Steven go to Funland.





	Swirling Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is basically a rewrite of "Bitterness". I wasn't exactly happy with how it turned out, and how rushed it felt. So I rewrote it. I hope that this is somewhat better and I hope this is enjoyable. Also, I'm deleting Bitterness, but if you follow me on Tumblr, I still have it up. I hope the concept for this becomes canon.

    Amethyst's door opened, and all she saw was Steven, Peridot, and the elegant tall blue gem known as Lapis Lazuli. After Lapis returned from space, Amethyst felt like something was poking her chest every time she saw her. She felt like yelling at her. But she didn't. She couldn't. Amethyst really disliked Lapis. And no, it wasn't because of the fact Lapis tried to kill her, and the other crystal gems, and stole the ocean. That was around two years ago, she moved on from that, even though she was little skeptical of Lapis at first after the incident. But her for reason for not being too fond of Lapis had to do with Peridot. She hated that Lapis broke Peridot. She hated how she treated her. And she hated that Peridot was fine with, fine with Lapis, and was able to move on so fast from everything Lapis did to her. But it didn't matter now. Why would it? The past is in the past. It especially didn't matter because Peridot forgave Lapis, and everything was back to how things used to be.. Right?

"Hey Stevo! Hey Peri!" Amethyst beamed. Even though gems didn't have siblings, or parents, she always thought of Steven like a little brother. And Peridot was her best friend, and she meant a lot to her. Then she saw Lapis.., "Oh.. heyy.. Lapis." She crossed her arms, forcing herself not to glare at Lapis. "Soo, where are the others?"

"I think that they went to Bismuth's forge," Steven replied.

"Amethyst!" Peridot jumped out of her seat, being incredibly happy to see Amethyst, widely smiling at her.

"Per," Amethyst smiled back.

"I was just telling Lapis about our improv sessions, and how fun you always made them!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Oh.. you were?" Amethyst asked, slightly blushing.

"Yep! And, I even invited her to come and watch some time!" Peridot added on.

"Ohh.. woohoo," Amethyst said, in a forcibly excited tone.

"Amethyst, we were gonna go to funland, and we wanted you to come with!" Steven invited her.

"With the buzz-killer?" Amethyst asked. "No thanks. I'm gonna pass on that.. Sorry Steven.

"Come on, Amethyst! It will be fun! Plus Peridot really wanted you to come."

Amethyst looked at the two. They were laughing, and smiling. She could barely take it. And then she wondered,  _'How could Peridot forgive her so easily.. so fast.. after what she did to her?'_ And then she realized,  _'Ohh.. Right. It's Peridot.., she loves us, but she also loves Lapis.'_ "Peridot will be fine.. She has Lapis, and they'll just end up talking the whole time though. I-I don't want to get in the way.."

"She won't talk to Lapis the whole time. She thinks you're super fun, and she always loves hanging out with you! I think she'd be super disapointed if you stayed home!" Steven insisted. "Plus - it would be a great oppurtunity to bond with Lapis."

"Pft. What's so great about Lapis anyways?" Amethyst snarkily asked, not being able to control herself from at least making one snarky comment about Lapis. She didn't get why everyone always praised her. Yea, she saved them from getting shattered in battle, and she saved Peridot that one time, but she wasn't the most fun gem to be around.

"Well! You'll get to know if you give her a chance by hanging out with her and getting to know her!" Steven insisted.

She gave up. She couldn't win this argument. So. Maybe she'd give Lapis a chance - but only for Steven, and especially for Peridot. She sighed, rolling her eyes and then groaning. "Fine.."

***Funland**

They were there. Standing at the entrance.

"Is this.. funland?" Lapis asked, confused.

"Nope! Suprisingly - Funland isn't just a sign, like I first thought it was. To go in, you have to pass the sign," Peridot explained. "Right Amethyst?"

"Mhmmm," Amethyst faked a slight smile, crossing her arms, trying not to glare. She then stopped smiling.

They walked past the sign, leading into the amusement park, which featured roller coasters, an arcade, a midway, a teacup ride, a ferris wheel, a carousel and bumper cars.

They walked up to 'Ring Some, Lose Some', which was a ring tossing booth. "You should try this Lapis! Maybe you'll win something!" Steven suggested.

"Oh um okay."

Amethyst stood in the back, crossing her arms and snarkily mumbling, "Hate to be a debbie downer sis, but this game is hard, and ya can't exactly use your water powers to win this." She then just glared at her. But then to Amethyst's suprise, Lapis did win something.

"Look what Lapis won!" Steven exclaimed.

Lapis was holding a stuffed animal in her arms. "I guess it's cute," Lapis lied, half-smiling. She wasn't particularly thrilled with it, but it was fun to be with her friends again.

"Hm." Amethyst shrugged, not even caring about it. She started to walk off, clutching her fists, and dragging her feet among the boardwalk. She tried to avoid looking at them, because everytime she did, it hurt. The others caught up to her.

"Are you okay, Amethyst?" Peridot asked, concerned, noticing Amethyst's strange behavior.

"Yup." Amethyst lied, popping the p. "Never felt better." She didn't want to make a scene. She didn't want to ruin their fun just because of how she felt. 

"So what do you want to do next, Lapis?" Steven asked.

"Um. I don't really know. What is there?" Lapis asked.

"Well, there is a ride called 'The Teacups', it appears to be fun, another bonus being no height restriction," Peridot suggested.

"Well okay."

_'Don't be an idiot. Don't be stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't lash out. Don't do something you know you'll immediately regret. For once, don't be impulsive.'_ "Uhmmm, I'll pass on the teacups," Amethyst said.

"I thought you loved this ride, Amethyst," Peridot pointed out.

"I do! It's just - I'm not really in the mood right now," Amethyst lied.

"... Amethyst.. You're not okay.. What's wrong?" Peridot asked, not convinced that Amethyst was ok.

"NOTHING! Ugh! I'm fine!" Amethyst snapped. Peridot took a step back, shocked by the outburst. She then took a deep breath, realizing  how worked up she was getting, and how overdramatic she was being. "It's just - I'm.. tired.. Okay? Go enjoy the ride, Per."

"Are you sure..?" Peridot asked, making sure that Amethyst was certain.

"Yep! I'm fine, Peri. Okay? I'll be fine," She faked a smile, just for Peridot. "Don't worry about me."

Peridot smiled back, "Okay.."

Peridot, Lapis, and Steven got in line for 'The Teacups’, while Amethyst just sat on a bench, watching them. 'Okay. Just relax, as long as Peri’s happy, it’s fine. There’s no need to get so worked up over it.’ She found herself glaring at them again, clenching her fists. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, but even that didn’t work. 'How can she forgive her so easily after what she did to her?’ She wondered. 'It’s fine. It’s fine.’ Her head was pounding, her stomach was knotted, and her body was just tense in general. After about 20 minutes, they were back. They were all smiling, laughing, and talking about how fun the ride was.

"We should do that again!" Lapis snorted, still laughing about how much fun she had.

“Yeah! That’s the most fun I’ve had at Funland in awhile!” Steven beamed.

“That’s the most fun I’ve had here.. ever,” Peridot pointed out.

“Are you sure? You looked pretty scared,” Lapis teased, smiling at Peridot.

“Amethyst, I think we’re going on a second time,” Steven commented. “Do you want to come this time?”

“Nah, I don’t wanna seperate the love birds,” Amethyst mumbled.

"Um.. what?" Peridot asked, confused, but also somewhat slightly hurt by Amethyst's snarky comment.

"Okay! What's up? You've been a total jerk this whole time! You've been avoiding us! And mummbling things under your breath! And glaring at us! You've been pushing us away!" Lapis listed, finally fed up with Amethyst's behavior. "Just.. What is your problem?"

"HA! I'm a jerk? Y-you wanna know my problem, Lapis? Right?" Amethyst asked, loudly and aggressively.

"I thought I just made that clear," Lapis notified.

"YOU!" Amethyst yelled. She then paused, and looked around. The other three just stared at her, mouths wide opened, looking shocked by Amethyst lashing out. "UGH!" Amethyst face-palmed, and then clutching a piece of her hair.

"Amethyst-"

"I'm fine! Okay? Just.. don't follow me." She stormed off.

“What did I even do?” Lapis asked, confused by Amethyst lashing out at her.

“I.. don’t know,” Steven said, also confused by Amethyst lashing out too. “Maybe we should let her cool off.”

“No..”

“What?” Steven questioned.

"I know she wants us to leave her alone, but, that won't help. I know she wants someone to comfort her right now. I know she wants to talk about it," Peridot explained what she meant. "I'll talk to her." Peridot walked off the boardwalk, following the boot-shaped footprints in the sand. Lapis and Steven slowly followed her. She saw Amethyst sitting alone, by the ocean, staring at the crashing waves. "..Amethyst?"

".. I told you not to follow me, Peridot.."

"Well, I don't care.. You're not okay..," Peridot argued. She sat down next to Amethyst. "So.. care to tell me why Lapis was upsetting you?"

"Why does it matter?" Amethyst asked. "She's your best friend! And.. as long as your happy, I shouldn't be upset about it."

“But you’re clearly upset right now.”

“Ya, but I shouldn’t be.”

“Why are you?”

"Ughh.. If really you really want to know that bad.. Lapis. She's the problem. I'm trying. So hard. Okay? I really am. I'm trying to be okay with her! And I'm trying to be okay with the fact that you guys are friends again! But I can't! I can't be okay with it. And It's driving me crazy, Peridot! I understand that she's your friend again and alll.. but she broke you, Peridot. And when I saw how broken you were, it really hurt, because you're normally so happy, and bright, and ugh, you're just you, and I like that. A lot. Actually. I don't want things to go back to how they used to be, but it feels like they have." Amethyst ranted. "I don't want her to pull that crap again! Okay? You mean so much to me.. and I hate seeing you like that, and I don't want to lose you to gushing over her again. I really care about you, Peri.." Amethyst's face was burning with a dark purple.

"I-um-uh," Peridot stammered, having no idea what to say, blushing heavily. Blushing at the fact that she means a lot to Amethyst, blushing at the fact that Amethyst cares about her so much. They were just staring at each other, blushing, and their eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry!" Lapis blurted out, out of nowhere, feeling guilty for doing what she did to Peridot, and feeling guilty about how upset Amethyst was over it. She sighed, "You're right.. You have every right to be mad at me! I took everything Peridot ever had, and went into space with it. I had no regard for her feelings whatsoever, and I'm so srry. It was so messed up, and I should have apologised as soon as I came back. But I didn't." She turned to Peridot, "Peridot.. I'm so sorry.. for everything." Peridot was speechless, she was glad Lapis apologised, but she had no idea what to say. "Amethyst.."

"Huh?"

"You mean a lot to her too. You're very important to her," Lapis insisted.

“What?” Amethyst asked, confused.

"When me and Peridot lived in the barn.. she would always talk about you, and how great you are, about how cool you are. She was really excited to show you her meep morps one time," Lapis explained.

“LAPIS!” Peridot shouted, embarrassed and flustered.

Amethyst blushed, and smirked at Peridot. "Ugh, Peri, you are such a nerd."

“If I’m a nerd, then you’re a clod,” Peridot teased, smiling at Amethyst.

"And you are such a clod," Peridot teased, smiling at Amethyst and booping her nose. "You. CLOD."

“Eh. That’s fair,” Amethyst shrugged.

“Is that their way of flirting?” Lapis asked, quietly, making sure Amethyst and Peridot didn’t hear.

“Yeah, they did it pretty frequently while you were gone,” Steven whispered back.

“I see.”

“Do you guys want to go back to Funland?” Steven asked.

“Yea! We can go on that ride again!” Amethyst exclaimed, feeling way better now.

"Uhm.. Amethyst, on the ride, can I sit with you? And maybe hold onto you? Incase I get scared, of course," Peridot asked, quietly and shyly.

“Of course dude.”

“Thanks,” Peridot blushed.


End file.
